Thomas J's Final Goodbye
by ceciel
Summary: Vada visits Thomas j


Shelly:"Vada!!!!! Dinners Ready! I need to talk to you about somethin"  
Vada- "Ok Commin Shelly!"  
Shelly-"Hey Vada, i have some bad news..."  
Vada-"Yeah, great more bad news, what is it?"  
Shelly-"Well its about you fathers tombstone."  
Vada-"What happened to it?"  
Shelly-"Some gangster kids decided to spray paint all the tombstones in Willers  
Cemetery.... So since your seventeen now i told the caretaker you would be down there to   
tell them how you wanted it fixed."  
Vada-"Yeah, i guess i could do that. Um Shelly?"  
Shelly-"Yeah sweetie?"  
Vada-"Did they....mess with....Thomas ..J's Tombstone?"  
Shelly-"Everyones Vada."  
Vada-"Do they have any idea who did it?"  
Shelly-"They have a lead but no hard eveidence yet. You know what...We just sounded like  
charactors from Law and Order....."  
Vada-"Yeah that was scary!"  
Shelly-"So you gunna sit down and eat?"  
Vada-"No i dont think i can...."  
Shelly-"Why not? The foods actually good tonight!"  
Vada-"No its not that its just i kinda wanted to go visit somebody tonight.."  
Shelly-"Who?"  
Vada-"An old friend i havent talked to in a while."  
Shelly-"Ok but dont stay out too long!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{IN THE CEMETERY}  
  
Vada-"Thomas J? Thomas J?"  
Thomas-""Vada?"  
Vada-"Thomas j, I havent been over in a while to talk to you."  
Thomas-"i know."  
Vada-"You know i miss you... alot."  
Thomas-"Yeah, but i wouldnt have thunk it latley cuz you never come to see me anymore."  
Vada-"I guess its cuz i thought i was crazy, you know, talking to you, seeing you.."  
Thomas-"What you dont like seeing me?"  
Vada-"I love seeing you, cutie."  
Thomas-"nnnhhh you funny, you know you grew up to be beautiful Vada, I wish i were   
there.There with you everyday not just whenever you come to see me. Your beautiful."  
Vada-{Crying}"Your beautiful too. I mean youve changed so much since you... since i last   
saw you, alive. You grew up too."  
Thomas-"I know, im just like i would be if i were alive now only i dont have alergies!"  
Vada-" Ah-ha-ha your a funny one.......So... Do you think my hair is getting too long?"  
Thomas-"Oh no its only down to you Butt."  
Vada-"Shut up. And dont you be talking about my butt!"  
Thomas-"Hahaha. No its perfect, well its a little too blonde."  
Vada-"Too blonde?"  
Thomas-"Yeah, no more bleaching!"  
Vada-"Thomas j?"  
Thomas-"Yes"  
Vada-"Are you really there?"  
Thomas-"What do you mean?"  
Vada-"I can see you and hear you but am i just imagining it all?"  
Thomas-"No im here."  
Vada-"Thomas J, wheres here?"  
Thomas-"Where ever you want it to be."  
Vada-"Can i touch you, hug you , feel you? Can i do any of that?"  
Thomas-"You can do anything you want to."  
Vada-"Can i kiss you?"  
Thomas-"you can try."  
Vada-{leans in and kisses him very gentaly} I love you Thomas J."  
Thomas -"I love you too vada."  
Vada-"{Crying, again}"Why cant you be here with me? Why? Its not fair, i love you  
and i cant be with you, why Thomas, why?"  
Thomas-"I dont know Vada, i wish i were there, you know i do, i guess it was my time."  
Vada-"Fuck time! Why was it your time? Why couldnt it be someone elses time?"  
Thomas-"Because, maybe if i had lived we would have gotton closer and when i would have  
died it would have been twice as hard on you. "  
Vada-"But i would have gotton to spend more time with you Thomas J. Thats all i want is   
to spend time with you."  
Thomas-"You can, you are right now."  
Vada-"Thomas why are you fading?"  
Thomas-"Because, now i know how you truly feel, i love you, you love me, well be together  
again one day."  
Vada-"im not ready for you to leave."  
Thomas-"You never will be, but i have to go now, ill see you.."  
Vada-"No! Thomas, why are you leaving me again? I love you!!!"  
Thomas-"Good bye Vada."  
Vada-"THOMAS.....thomas....goodbye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{Back at the house}  
  
Shelly-"Hey Vada, did you see your freind?"  
Vada-"Yeah i saw him."  
Shelly-"Well who was he?"  
Vada-"This boy named.........................Tom."  
Shelly-"ahhh, you think your going to see him again?"  
Vada-"No i think we've both moved on."  
Shelly-"Oh?OK night Vada."  
Vada-"Night Shelly."  
Thomas-"Night Vada."  
Vada-"Night Thomas J."  
  
The END! 


End file.
